onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mugiwara Franky
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Luffy's age Can you please tell me why you deleted Luffy's age at his infobox of currently 18? I gave you a reliable source: Volume 0 , Oda says: "This story is Luffy's last adventure as a 17 year old so watch it over and over again!". Yatanogarasu 03:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Gallery While gallery tag's behaviour is changing every day, may be to use a template-based alternative? Please, look at Forum:Possible alternative to gallery tag. Ruxax 16:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Troublesome Unregistered Contributer Please take a look at this guy. So far all of the edits he's made have been reversions of mine, and when I've tried to both explain the reason for the edit as well as talk to him on his talk page, he simply continues to revert edits without giving reason. The Pope 16:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) SeaTerror User:SeaTerror refuses to follow the guidelines set down in the Template:Strawhat page. Furthermore, he continually reverts my attempts to make the pages match the guidelines without an explanation while I have been continually telling him to read said guidelines. Also User:KnightoftheSea was helping SeaTerror for a while but has since stopped. I don't know if they just have similar theme naming or it's a case of sock-puppetry. Bastian9 21:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Rename Files Can you please move certain files to rename them correctly? * File:Nuke.JPG → That's actually Kaneshiro in the picture. * File:Nukereal.JPG → His real name is actually Take. * File:Nuke color.JPG → Name supposed to be Take. Renaming them makes it easier to search for the files when we need to use them. Yatanogarasu 16:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, can you please move "King of Lyneel" to "Lvneel King"? "Lvneel" is the correct name, and to be consistent: "Goa King", not "King of Goa" (the kingdom's name first, then "king"). The "Lvneel King" is already a redirect, so I can't move the page. Yatanogarasu 18:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wikia problem Please participate in discussion on Forum:How to increase visibility of wikia guidelines and important discussions? Ruxax 18:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Two requests * One: can you please lock the Template:Monkey D. Luffy Infobox until we resolve his age issue, as per requested by User:Bastian964? * Second: can you tell me how to create an archive for my user talk page? Yatanogarasu 16:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorting a page Can you please rename New Admin vote page to One Piece Encyclopedia:New Admin vote page and put it into Category:Archives? Ruxax 20:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hide empty cells Can you add this code td { empty-cells: hide } to Common.css, not all browsers hide by default the empty cells, the problem is visible on Gallery Templates. Further information here. Tipota 12:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Question Sorry that i ask you but i cannot anderstand how the wiki is working. I mean, can everyone delete or add files without being checked firts? Community Corner So what about changes in the Community Corner (my proposal is here) and the sidebar? Ruxax 15:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Pages to delete Please, consider deletion of the following pages: # LAYLA, Kapper - spam # Four fan videos: Video:Monkey D. Luffy, Video:Nami, Video:Nico Robin, Video:Roronoa Zoro - videos are against our policy # Category:Unused files - it was used for duplicate files formerly but now is replaced by more appropriately named Category:Duplicate files # There are now more than hundred files in Category:Duplicate files and, since they are duplicates of another files, maybe it is possible to diminish this number. Ruxax 15:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Active Talks I think you would be interested in this so I wanted to link you. Forum:Currently_Active_Talks SeaTerror 03:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Collages User:Samirdurand is creating collages — pictures that are composed of several different screen-shots pasted together. Is that allowed, because I think I read somewhere in the guidelines and regulations that it is not allowed, and also it looks not that good to begin with. Yatanogarasu 07:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Captain Excuse me for my rudeness i want to ask you. Are you the captain of this wiki or something like that and if you are not is there a captain? Just want to know because i just started to participate in the wiki and i do not know how it works.Giotis 10:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Please ban him Vandal: a renamed version of 1, 2, 3, and 4. Yatanogarasu 23:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Character box Argument Please give your formal opinion on this matter so we can get this settled. The Pope 02:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reference I didn't find it in the english wikia help. But in the French one, it is explicitely said that the reference shall be put before the punctuation and at the end of the phrase it refers to not the end of the paragraph. Personally, in the case of Haki About paragraph, I find it more clear to have separate references at the end of each phrases, than having a bunch of references altogether that we don't know which one refers to which. Kdom 09:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) PS : Also if you could give your opinion on what we should do on the Char box ages, before it is a complete mess. :Ok it seems French and English standards differ for the punctuation but the page you provide has clearly references at the end of the phrases and not the paragraphs. Kdom 09:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :For long reference, you can use the Template:Qref. It has been developed to help making quick reference but it allows to shorten them. Also you can add a carriage return at the end of the reference to make it clearer since it won't appear in the final text. That's what I do when I'm lost between them. Kdom 09:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) post comment How can i post a comment on a blog when there is not a button post comment?Giotis 10:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Community Corner and custom widget Do you follow the Forum:How to increase visibility of wikia guidelines and important discussions? Even this is not 100% solution of the problem, but the Community Corner and a widget with latest forum topics will bring some help. Indeed, list of latest forum topics must be placed somewhere in visible place, otherwise forums become pointless - they were supposed to discuss some global things, but no one really notices them. Please, do something! Ruxax 11:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Ruxax, this forum and the solutions we could find would be a big step in improving the wiki communication and not much editors are deserving the attention I think it should have. Adding the Guidelines to the sidebar was pointless, the spoiler rule is broken every week. But focusing the attention of the editors to new discussions and forums would really help if we learn how to use them properly. Kdom 11:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Several talks Could you express opinion on * Talk:Episode Guide (Funimation) (merge/delete proposal) * Talk:Paradise (necessity in the page) * Forum:Placement of stub template Ruxax 11:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Talk page deletion Forum:Deletion of talk pages. Kdom 11:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It seems several persons agree with me, so is it possible to restore the Endurance talk page before we forgot where it is ? Also I had a similar request for the Strawhat_Clothing talk page. If you remember of others, then it would be good to restore them either. Kdom 12:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I moved them to the forum. Damn, I'm becoming crazy about the Haki lists. Am I the only one to think this way ? Sorry to bother you, but can you tell me your opinion on the Talk:Haki#Specialization Kdom 12:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) The vandal returns Please, the vandal with the long insulting name is back. His 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th times are really annoying already enough. Is there anyway of getting him to stop once and for all? I know you've banned him all the times, but is there any other way of getting rid of him for good this time? Negotiate with him, maybe, and ask him to stop? Yatanogarasu 00:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The Vandal Hey, I know I'm not an Admin or anything, but I think this is not a way to treat a vandal, your feeding the vandal, meaning (I think) he sees that your pissed at him, which he probably enjoys, (I don't know if he does) which will probably make him vandalize more. Just leave a nice warning message and report him to an admin or anyone who can block/ban vandals. Good day- Munchable90101:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree if we don't ignore him he will come again and again. Ban him without giving him a single word. He already had to many attention from us. Kdom 16:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Your Input... ...is needed for a forum post I made. =D User:Munchable90104:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Blocked people Can you please put this template on the people who are already blocked, to keep track of them? Like User:Drunk Samurai, User:Yourallneanderthalsretardsandnowits, etc. Yatanogarasu 04:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Infobox Can you please explain why you removed the manga pictures from the infobox of Sadi-chan and Wiper? I thought you were okay with it as long as it's not black and white. Yatanogarasu 16:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Can I just note here Yatan, that whle a discussion is taking place, the things added are not important to stay. When the decision is made for or against, you can be happy... Uintil then, its not important if they stay or not. In fact right now, they shouldn't BE there until the dicussion is over. Also, MF is but one vote of many, and what the admin decides in voting isn't what the whole wikia is agreeing on. 16:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I though this was solved weeks ago, i'll just wait and see what decision will be taken. GMTails 03:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Glitch There seems to be an image glitch. YazzyDream has already brought up the matter in his forum here. Please attend to the matter. Yatanogarasu 08:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Please Restore Template:Note It made the tables on the grand battle rush and grand adventure work. It shouldn't have been deleted. One-Winged Hawk 17:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) template: Ref And this one too. One-Winged Hawk 18:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I have corrected the page using standard reference tags so there is no need to restore them. Kdom 07:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you ban anons? Does a persion have to be registered in order for you to ban them? Can you ban the i.p. address of Unregistered users too? (e.g. ) And if someone is precipitating Vandal-like behavior can any of our editors use the Vandalism template, or should it only be you? (Not the blocking template. That's something only you should be able to use.) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC)